Everything
by Hay
Summary: Can anyone ever have everything?


Everything

**Everything**

** **

_She has everything in the world…_

_ _

It could almost be said that life was perfect.Barely an hour went by when laughter didn't echo against the walls and smiles weren't prevalent.Time had brought with it, fulfilment and a basis for the ultimate form of content.

Ten years passed blissfully with every detail remaining vivid in all of their minds.How beautiful Piper looked on their wedding day and how happy it made Leo for them to be wed.Their honeymoon; the days spent walking as one along stretches of soft white sand and the nights, spent drowning in their love for each other as husband and wife.

The day she called him home at exactly 11:43am.Piper wore this unbelievable grin on her face and her eyes were clear and bright.Leo waited expectantly; happy to stand across from her and enjoy the obvious ecstasy she was experiencing.Finally, Piper spoke up and announced the confirmation of her suspected pregnancy.But nothing came close to the utter bliss they felt when Melinda arrived.Delivered in less than eight hours, she was an angel from the very beginning and the following months were nothing short of the fairytale image of parenthood.

The cycle was repeated when Melinda was eleven months old and Piper fell pregnant the first month they tried.They were elated when Piper gave birth to a blond haired, blue-eyed boy; full of mischief and adventure, so much like his father.

The subsequent years were flawless, nothing could equal the joy of watching their children develop their own personalities and find different ways to express their love.

But then it changed.Tragedy struck the Wyatt family.The perfection was to be no more.

Piper was taken from them one storm filled, early morning.Dark clouds and torrential rains played their song of sympathy for the widowed man and his motherless young children.

She died with everything she had ever wanted…almost.

_Everything except tomorrows_

_ _

**#2 Everything**

** **

_ _

_He had everything he'd always wanted…_

_ _

They watched their mother, lying peacefully in a casket as people spoke and gave her the final respect she deserved.

They watched their sister, carried down the isle of the church to an awaiting funeral car.

They watched their friend, and listened as she received her concluding prayers.

They watched an amazing person, lowered into the earth with the utmost dignity.

He held a single crimson rose and let it fall with love, to rest atop her coffin.But he didn't say goodbye.

_ _

~&~

_ _

Leo held his children close to him, Melinda, with her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his shirt and Byron, attached to his leg, staring fearfully at the unfamiliar surroundings.

The hours passed slowly, before they could finally retreat to their home, just the three of them.That evening, Leo found that Melinda's smiles weren't sinful and Byron's laughter wasn't disrespectful.Everyday, Piper would live on through the two beautiful children she so lovingly raised for a short while.

Leo still had everything.He had his health, his memories, his children, and Piper's eternal love.He had known he would one day have to part with all those who touched his life, immortality forcing him to bid a forever of goodbyes.But this was one goodbye he wasn't willing to make.

In his hand, he held a potion, a potion that would take away forever.There was no decision to be made and there was no hesitation; the liquid consumed within seconds.It tasted sweet and enjoyable, the result even more so.Now they would meet again as all mortal soul mates do.One day, they would be reunited.

Now he had everything…almost.

_Everything except yesterdays_

**_ _**

**_ _**

**#3 Everything**

** **

_She'd had everything she'd ever wanted…_

_ _

The first seven years of Melinda's life were perfection at it's best.The kind of childhood that others dream of.Laughter was aplenty, while hugs and kisses came tenfold any punishment.Even now, with only a doting father to nurture and raise them; life still wasn't disheartening.

Leo just gave his children twice the affection and twice his time.There was no need for him to work, the profit from P3 more than enough to care for Melinda and Byron.Days were spent at school events; and afternoons, chaotically dividing himself between dance classes and soccer.

Despite the enjoyment of weekdays, they all relished in the hours of free time they had on the weekends.Whether it was a picnic in the park, a drive to the beach or visiting their Aunts; they were always with Leo.It wasn't any of these childhood joys that Melinda loved the most though; it was Saturday evenings when she could curl up in her father's arms and have him all to herself.It was a time when Byron was sleeping peacefully and she would hear countless stories of her mother's life.It was a rare night when tears were shed over their loss, both preferring to be thankful that they were given Piper's love at all.She would only falter slightly, when she remembered the words Piper would so often declare with radiant eyes.

_"Tell me that you love me Mommy."_Melinda would ask, giggling as she knew exactly what the answer would be.

_"I'll love you forever Melinda Wyatt.Or maybe, forever and a day."_Piper would religiously reply, before picking her daughter up and hugging her tightly.

Melinda understood death and she understood forever.As far as she could comprehend, they directly contradicted each other; but she was generally content with her father's assurance that love never died.

Happiness; family and love…

She had everything she'd always had and needed…almost.

_Everything except promises of tomorrows._

**#4 Everything**

** **

_He has everything he's ever known…_

Byron couldn't remember his mother; it's difficult for him to miss what he never knew he had.Despite this, he loved to look at photos and hear stories about Piper and himself when he was a baby.How he used to walk into her arms and hug her for no reason, before rushing off to find some more mischief to involve himself in; and how he would look up at her innocently with dirt and grass all over himself when he'd been out in the backyard playing.Leo always told the tales so well; he could sometimes even imagine that he could remember being there.Sometimes the lines were too blurred between knowing and remembering, he just let himself believe.

He would stare at Piper's photo for a few minutes, trailing his little fingers over her hair and face.Then he would look up at Melinda, amazed at the likeness; she was almost the perfect replicate.Just like he was the spitting image, of Leo.

When he's started first grade, just a few months ago, he'd been shocked to find all the other children accompanied by their mothers.Some of the kids were crying and gripping on to their legs, others were completely ambivalent, while a few were even yelling at their mothers to leave.Byron had just let go of Leo's hand, whispered a goodbye and wandered over to make some friends.For a few seconds he had thought he was different, that he wouldn't fit in; the feeling didn't last long.Having a mother didn't make people any better than him, besides, Leo could make a better lunch than they could and he always had time to ride a bike with him and to kick around a ball.

He didn't miss Piper, cause he didn't understand why to miss her.Leo gave him everything he needed, even Melinda taught him new things and took care of him when Leo couldn't.

He had everything he'd ever need…almost.

_Everything except memories of yesterdays_

_ _

_ _

**#5 Everything**

** **

_He had done everything he'd wanted to…_

** **

Leo had raised Melinda and Byron well; they had both gone to college and now had families of their own.They were happy and always gave their whole to life and love.They both carried parts of Piper's personality and if there was something Leo was most proud of, it was their ability to let their hearts rule over all else.

He'd done everything that was required of him and so much more.

Now, it was time for two mortal souls to be reunited.A love that was never questioned to be once again, connected.Faith would have its rewards.

As his heart took it's final beat and his soul rose purposefully from his body, Leo gasped as he finally caught a glimpse of his beautiful wife.Twenty-eight years since they'd last seen each other and their love was more vivid than ever.

They walked slowly towards the other, smiling as the after-life reversed the aging process and granted them both an immortality of the heavens.Without hesitation, Leo took Piper in his arms and they unified in a kiss that could now last forever.

He had never said goodbye.

Now they had everything…including…

_Forever_


End file.
